In the meeting for developing the specification of LTE-Advanced, a method of setting a mobile station UE to transmit“UE assistance information” was agreed (see Non-patent document 1).
Here, the “UE assistance information” is mobile station assistance information for prompting a radio base station eNB to change a parameter for the mobile station UE used in the radio base station eNB.
Specifically, the mobile station UE is configured to transmit “UE assistance information” to the radio base station eNB when receiving a configuration instruction signal (Configuration) from the radio base station eNB.
Note that the mobile station UE is configured not to transmit “UE assistance information” to the radio base station eNB unless the mobile station UE receives a configuration instruction signal from the radio base station eNB.
At present, two types of information of “UE power preference” and “UE mobility information” are specified as the “UE assistance information”.
The “UE power preference” indicates which one of “Power Saving (battery life time)” and “Performance (delay time until service establishment)” the mobile station UE prioritizes.
Moreover, the “UE mobility information” indicates information on the mobility of the mobile station UE in an RRC_IDLE state.